Starting Over
by melissa341
Summary: Sexis, Samlexis-Still in progress-I began writing this on August 8, 2007. It’s a Sexis fic with Samlexis as well. Ric was granted sole-custody of Molly and Sam saw Jake being kidnapped. I believe that’s all you need to know. Oh, Sonny isn’t dating anyone.


I began writing this on August 8, 2007. It's a Sexis fic with Samlexis as well. Ric was granted sole-custody of Molly and Sam saw Jake being kidnapped. I believe that's all you need to know. Oh, Sonny isn't dating anyone.

**Starting Over**

Chapter One

Alexis heard the knocking on the door and her cell phone ringing from Kristina's room.

"Mommy?" Kristina wasn't a frightened child before the shooting of Diego Alcazar, but now, every small noise set her off.

"It's okay baby doll. Sleep tight." Alexis kissed her forehead, cheeks, and nose then turned on the Little Mermaid nightlight and shut off the lights to her room, wishing whoever was at the front door would stop knocking.

She made it to the front door after another round of loud knocking and swung it open, saying in the process, "It's 9:30 at night and I have a six-year…Sam?" Alexis' eyes widened as her face grew softer, "What's wrong?"

Sam stood there looking distraught, like the world crashed down on top of her. Alexis could tell that she had been crying for a while.

"Can we t-talk?" Sam managed before she bursted into another round of tears.

"Yes, of course, what happened?" Alexis led her to the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Everything…"

"Mommaaaa??" Kristina yelled.

Alexis looked apologetically to her eldest daughter, "Let me go tell her that it's you so she doesn't worry all night. She's so worried about everything now. I'll be right back, don't move!" She ordered and quickly went to soothe Kristina to sleep.

Sam leaned back, 'Kristina is scared of everything because of me. One more thing I can add to my list of mistakes.' She thought to herself as she lay back on the couch, pulling the soft cream blanket with her. This was new. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'Alexis probably burned the others that were in here.' She shut her eyes as the tears fell and waited for her mother to return.

Alexis released Kristina from her arms and gently laid her head back onto her pillow, "Goodnight, my love," she whispered and walked once more out of the room. She approached the couch and was about to ask Sam to explain everything. She stood still as she saw Sam curled up clutching the blanket to her tightly, 'Something's happened.' Alexis knew and reached for another blanket to place over Sam's feet. Sam didn't stir, even as Alexis ran her fingers through Sam's hair. Sam didn't stir, even when Alexis lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love." Alexis whispered as she turned out the living room lights and headed for bed.

She crawled into her side of the bed and reached for the latest novel she'd picked up. Before opening the book up to her place, she looked to the other side. Empty. She rolled her eyes and felt a little stupid. Who did she want next to her? Ric? Hell no. She was fine. She was happy that he wasn't around. Was she? She didn't miss him…she missed his warmth. Rolling her eyes once more, she laughed to herself, anyone could provide that warmth. Her mind wandered to Jerry Jacks. He was charming, witty, amazingly mysterious, but was he sane? Her automatic response was 'Yes." He'd gotten in to some trouble, that's all. 'Why the hell am I defending him?! Literally?? She thought about the predicament that he was in. Too many people knew that he truly was 'James Craig'. There was however, reasonable doubt that he was. With Ric Lansing as the District Attorney, he would definitely walk. She thought about Jax. He loved his brother. He would always put his brother above all else. She loved Jax. He was the one man who was always on her side. Sure, he seemed to only be there when the crisis was full blown, but he was there. She would defend Jerry for him. She couldn't get involved with him, even though her body was telling her otherwise…and Carly. Jesus, that woman. Seeing Jerry with Carly made her blood boil. Why must Carly get involved in one way or another with every man that Alexis was attracted to? It did seem though that Carly hated Jerry even more than she hated Alexis.

Alexis sighed…'too much thinking'. She picked up her cell phone remembering that it rang a few times during her alone time with Kristina. Sam called twice. Alexis smiled. Sonny. Ric called three times. "Jesus" Alexis muttered as she dialed Ric's cell.

"It's about time you called! Is everything okay?" Ric almost yelled over the phone.

"Well 'hello' to you too. You know that I don't answer the phone when I'm with the girls."

"Sam's there?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you said 'girls'. I have…"

"Oh right, Ric, that's right, you have the 'other one'." She interrupted. "Look, you called three times. What do you want? Is Molly okay? What happened?" Her mind started racing when she thought of the possibilities.

"Molly's okay. I wanted to see if I could come by tomorrow morning. The earlier the better."

"Are you bringing Molly?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you don't have to ask and you know it…but…Sam's here, are you going to stay?" She didn't want to be in the room with Ric to begin with, of course she didn't want to be in the room with both of them. Ric had a tendency to find some way to upset Sam and Alexis knew that Sam couldn't deal with him along with whatever it is she was upset about.

"Did Sam seem upset?" Ric questioned, pretending to care.

"Please, Ric, spare me, are you going to stay?"

"No…and I can tell you why she's upset. It's because…"

"If you don't mind," Alexis interrupted once more, "I'd like to hear it from her. It's none of your business anymore Ric…you made sure of that…now if that's all…"

"Jason got out of prison."

Alexis didn't speak.

"That's what I thought. He's out and my guess is, he kicked her out. She screwed up, yet again … now Alexis, does that seem like something…"

"Shut up, Ric!" Alexis caught herself before she yelled louder.

"I'll be there at 8."

"…and you'll be gone at 8:10." Alexis ordered as she hung up the phone. Normally, she tried to be civil with Ric. She closed her eyes and shook her head, 'civil' with Ric so that she could be 'allowed' to see her daughter.

She sighed once more as she turned off the lamp beside her bed. Snuggling up against a pillow, she scolded herself. 'What kind of mother am I?' She swung her legs over the side of the bed and switched the lamp back on. She made it into the living room and could make out where Sam was without turning on the light. She gently bent down to her daughter and lifted her head. The pillow slid underneath as Alexis kissed her daughter's forehead once more. "Sweet dreams, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam whispered back.

Alexis jumped, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I thought you were asleep." Alexis didn't know why she was whispering.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered back.

"I'm fine, Sam. Get some sleep. Do you want to go get in your bed?"

'My bed' the words echoed in Sam's head. She wanted to cry. This woman in front of her had every right to hate her…to treat her like everyone else did, but she didn't. "I'm okay here, thank you Ale…Mom. Thank you, Mom."

Alexis smiled as she ran her hand quickly through Sam's hair, "You know everything is going to be alright…right?"

Sam nodded through the tears threatening to fall, "If you say so."

"I say so," Alexis stated strongly and stood up, "Get some sleep. Go get in your bed if you aren't comfortable or come crawl in with me. Everything is going to be okay. We'll talk tomorrow." With that, she was out of the room.

Sam let the tears fall as she drifted back to sleep. How everything was going to be fine, she didn't know…but her mother said that it would, and oddly, she believed her.

Alexis crawled once more back into bed and after about ten minutes of tossing and turning, she grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" Grumbled the voice on the other line.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"I'm glad it's you."

"Well that's always good to hear."

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Lying in bed."

"Hmm…" Sonny smiled, "What are you wearing?"

Alexis' eyes popped open and she remained speechless.

"Alexis?"

Nothing.

"Lex, come on, I was kidding!"

"You'd better be!"

"Of course I was … well, if you want me to be."

"Sonny!"

He smiled once more.

"You called me?" Alexis said.

"Yeah…just to see what you were doing tomorrow."

"It's Sunday. I'm 'doing' absolutely nothing."

"Would you like some company? The boys and I are bored."

"Awww, poor things."

"So? You, me, the kids, chillin' at the lakehouse…"

"Chillin' Sonny?"

"Yeah, that word doesn't really work with me."

Alexis laughed, "No…Sonny, no it doesn't. Sure, you guys come on by. Sam's here and Molly…wait…come around 11 or 12 okay? Ric will be here at eight and I want to have a little time with Molly and Sam alone."

"Okay, it's a lunch/play date then."

Alexis smiled, "Goodnight, Sonny."

"Night, Lexis."


End file.
